Report 963
Report #963 Skillset: Skill: Various Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: We will look into both solution 1 and 2, but may decline at a future date due to complexity. Problem: Dealing with a large entourage ( especially, but not limited to guardians/wiccans ) can sometimes be a little cumbersome. This report aims to improve that by providing slight improvement to handling these entourages, especially when trying to order or synchronize them. This report aims to improve the handling of these entities. 8 R: 2 Solution #1: Create a new command for guardians/wiccans that will, for 1p and 2seconds equlibrium, synchronize all their guardian/wiccan entourage to attack in unison. R: 0 Solution #2: Change order to target your entourage before targetting things in the room, avoiding the need to fiddle with numbers when trying to order specific parts of your entourage, thus allowing to do 'order kitten follow Bob' will always pick the first kitten in your entourage, not the first kitten in the room unless there's no entourage. (If that's not possible, create a new syntax to have this ability). 1 R: 2 Solution #3: Additional solutions welcome Player Comments: ---on 3/6 @ 14:21 writes: Both solutions sound fine to me. Solution 2 is a great quality of life change (I've been burned by this as a monk even) but I'm wondering if we can just make any ORDER command check for mobs which are loyal to you before the mobs in the room rather than add a special syntax. Unless there's a special case I'm missing there's never a reason to ORDER a mob that's not loyal to you, and if there is that would be the time to specifically use an item id. I suggest checking loyalty instead because I think technically your entourage are the things already following you, so unless I'm mistaken once you do something like tumble out and lose your entourage you'd lose this QoL change. ---on 3/6 @ 15:18 writes: Changed Solution #2 as per Wobou's suggestion and include to make only a new syntax if order can't be changed for some reason. ---on 3/13 @ 02:54 writes: I'm hesitant about solution 1 only in that it allows things like 3 Wiccans synchronizing their entire entourages together (already possible, actually, and we've seen it happen before with Wiccans syncing their pixies to all fire together, but this would make it trivially easy for 3+x banshee/pixie/pooka/specialfae/etc -all- going together for some pretty significant burst potential). Solution 2 is a great idea. ---on 3/15 @ 19:38 writes: Solution 2 only ---on 3/15 @ 22:39 writes: I actually though Solution 2 was already the default as it is. So yes, supported ---on 3/16 @ 01:39 writes: Solution 2 only preferred, but I won't object to solution 1 because I am super biased ---on 3/16 @ 04:24 writes: A way to mitigate Xenthos' concern would be to reset the fae/enterouge's attack timer to the max +1-5 seconds randomly. ---on 3/16 @ 06:24 writes: Wiccans already do this manually one fae at a time, so I don't see why just adding in a command for them at a power cost to make life easier is opposed, its no real different than flashflood for mages in my opinion. Or could perhaps just make it so when they use FaeConverge it aligns all their attacks, it costs 10p/5p on Ethereal. ---on 3/16 @ 13:00 writes: I am not really sure what the concen really is. If I want to time 3 pixies, three illuminati pets, whatever... it's not matter, I can just do it as easily with a script that I share to three people. Sure it may be a little easier with option 1. My goal with solution 1 is to remove all the custom scripts peopel use to time their own fae. If it's -that- big a concern, can always just make the timing that's assigned on use of the skill a random one in the 10 second ( doesn't all need to be the same timer, like person a has their fae synced at 3 seconds, person 2 has them at 8 seconds, etc ) ---on 3/16 @ 21:25 writes: It's more that it makes it trivially easy to synchronize up all the fae for a bunch of Wiccans -all together- (instead of just one at a time). Yes, you can do it now, but it's difficult enough that it doesn't really happen all that much (like I said, most that really has been used was sync'ing pixies for insta- sleep-lock but all the other fae were still on their own bals). But Shedrin's thought of adjusting the tick by a random amount would definitely address my concern (and you could consider my vote changed to a Yes if that change is included, Admin-folk reading this). ---on 3/18 @ 01:48 writes: Shedrin's idea for solution 1 sounds like a good idea.